ultimofandomcom-20200215-history
Karakuri Dôji
The Karakuri Dôji 'are robots created by Roger Dunstan in his quest to answer the question of whether good or evil is stronger, except for Milieu, who is his personal dôji. So far, a total of 16 dôji have been shown, though Dunstan has supposedly created 100. Name The term ''Karakuri Dôji literally means "mechanical boy" in Japanese. The mechanical boys themselves are often referred to as "dôji". Traits Appearance While dôji are very diversified in their appearances, they all share certain traits. One trait would be the mechanical gauntlets that all dôji wear, which typically extend to their elbows and wear transparent extensions on their faces which are called "visors". Their clothes are usually of the highest quality, and typically consist of a hakama, a sash, and a piece of cloth from their sash that bears a symbol iconic to that dôji. They have also shown to have flawless porcelain skin and stoical expressions; another trait that makes them look like dolls at first glance. They have the inside structure of a robot, but look very human-like on the outside, and have unique eyes and pupils. When they are not moving, many characters have mistaken them for dolls at first glance, but when moving, they are mistaken for children, since majority of the dôji are short and young-looking. While most are short and slim, some can be larger in height and have a more builted figure, such as Goge and Orgullo. They can also look like regular humans by hiding their visors, gauntlets, and wearing human clothing. In each dôji, they have their "spirit sphere", which are the souls the keep the them alive. It's also their source of power and what links them to their masters, should it ever breaks, the dôji would "die". The souls within the dôji plays a vital part in the One Hundred Machine Funeral, in which each opposing sides must change the states of their opponent's soul. The spirit sphere share a balance that similar to Chinese's yin and yang - colors of the soul is white for good and black for evil. The spirit sphere is located within a radius of about three centimeters behind the lower part of the sternum known as "Xiphoid Process". Personality As sentient and untainted beings, each and every dôji has their own unique personality, much like humans. However, a dôji's personality often reflects their alignment and the trait they represent (i.e. Avaro represents greed, and shows signs of being a greedy individual). They can either pure good or pure evil, but are incomplete and designed to learn about human emotions and form personalities from their respective masters. Abilities As robots, dôji are far stronger and more durable than normal humans, and are capable of flight. They are also generally equipped with enhanced perception such as sight; often a dôji can hone in of their target close within their proximity through a point of view featuring hexagons. They can also look into the memories of people, as demonstrated by Ultimo on his master, to determine if that person is worthy to become the dôji's master. A dôji's power mostly comes from their master's love, and can heal faster if given some, such as when a dirty Ultimo hugged his master, Yamato Agari, he suddenly became clean and shiny. Although, this work differently on evil dôji, they draw their power for their masters' hate or desire. In terms of power between The Good Dôji Club and The Evil Dôji Branch, everything must be even. Ultimo and Vice have equal stats in power, but all the Six Perfections are slightly stronger than the Seven Deadly Sins since they outnumber the good dôji by six to seven. * '''Karakuri Henge - Dôji typically use their gauntlets in combat. The dôji are capable of transforming them into weaponry, which are animal-themed and are named as such. * Noh Power - Each Dôji also wields a unique power that they are capable of using, which can only be fully obtained after the Dôji do The Pledge with their master. ICON Dôji are only able to reach their full power when they perform a pledge with a master and become extremely large robots called ICONs. This is reflected as a dôji's most powerful Karakuri Henge, in which dôji physically join with their masters, though some dôji have demonstrated this ability without masters, but are arguably less powerful. Their ICON forms are titled "God" with their name (e.g. God Sophia) for good dôji and "Demon" after their animal theme for the evil dôji (e.g. Demon Spider). ICON take many forms depending on the dôji's Noh Power and the master's characteristics, but it require immense amounts of energy, which allude to ICON's large size. The ICON is controlled by the master's movements, meaning the dôji cannot object to their masters commands even if they want to in these forms, since their nerves are link to the ICON, both parties feel pain and vice verse. When the master is in ICON mode, they are connected to the ICON by mechanical tentacles that goes into their bodies, which are very painful, and are place in the head of the robot, that serves as the "Cockpit". *'ICON Suit': Normally when transforming into ICON, all of the master's clothes are shredded, but once a master and dôji reach a level of understanding to one another, they will then go into the second step of ICON and gain a leather ICON suit. The ICON suit allows the master to walk and control their dôji's ICON from a certain distance, which depends base on how far they reach synchronized with one another. The exact style of the suit varies from master to master, but all ICON suit has the three tomoe on their clothes, the orb with the master's Karakuri Crest symbol circling around them, and light spikes protruding from their bodies to connect themselves to their dôji. Weaknesses The Dôji system requires only one of each model exist to for all space-times, meaning if dôji travel to the past or future they cannot leave the time dimension as the dôji of that timeline already exist. Also, the amount of strength the dôji has depends on the bond between the dôji and his master. If there is any mistrust, doubt, or faltering from the master because of his or her dôji, the dôji will have a limited source of power. The only way a dôji can truly "die" is if their spirit sphere is crushed - as it is their source of power and their bond with their masters. Also, if their masters die or are seriously injured, they will become powerless until they find a new one. Every time a dôji uses their abilities, they expend Aizo Energy, if the the dôji spends too much power, they will have to rest until they get their Aizo Energy back. Masters As a limited put on dôji by Roger Dunstan, they must have masters to learn about good and evil, and use their full power. A dôji's power comes for their master's love/hate or desire, the closer in range they are to them, the stronger they become. When a dôji chooses a master, that person must possess a certain trait related to their virtues or sins to make them suitable, so they can learn what is good or evil and have an understanding on their virtues or sins. A dôji must always obey the masters' orders and protect them, but the exact nature between the two depend on their relationship, which can be either strained or close. According to Tomomitsu Iruma, the dôji's service to their masters only last a short time since the reason they were created was to see which is stronger, good or evil. As all the masters are human, they die more easily than their dôji, so Dunstan had planned many "back-up" masters if one dies. Trivia *Sometimes, the Dôji refer to each other and Dunstan by a family title; Jealous once called Ultimo "brother" and in the USA edition, the dôji have called Dunstan their "father". *Apart from the gender confusions by their appearance, all of the doji revealed in the series are male. *Despite being robots, the Karakuri Dôji have been shown to eat and drink like humans. *Fusataro Fussa mention since that the Dôji are robots, they have perfect singing voices and music skills. See Also *The Good Dôji Club *The Evil Dôji Branch *Milieu *Pledge Ritual Category:Characters Category:Karakuri Dôji Category:Terminology